Conventional telepresence applications and virtual environments often are perceived as being artificial in nature to users of such applications. For example, some conventional virtual reality applications require sensors to be attached to a user, including a head-mounted display, accelerometers that detect motion of the head or other portions of a body of the user, etc. This can result in a virtual environment feeling unnatural to the user. Similarly, conventional telepresence applications are deficient in that users thereof are provided with unnatural communications, as videos of participants in telepresence applications often include warped images and/or images that are scaled to fit on a display screen. Further, with respect to telepresence applications where two users are communicating by way of display screens and associated cameras, such cameras are typically displaced from the display screen, causing a first participant in a telepresence application to have the perception that the other participant is not looking at the face of the first participant; accordingly, the communications between the participants can feel unnatural.
As size of display screens continues to increase, and associate cost continues to decrease, the issues mentioned above will intensified. For example, with respect to a wall-sized display (e.g., a display with a screen diagonal length of several feet), utilizing conventional approaches, a face of a person with whom a viewer of the display is communicating via a telepresence application may be several feet in height and/or width. Similarly, objects displayed on such a display, using conventional display techniques, may be presented with a size that is not reflective of the actual size of the object.